


A light meal and kids Oh my!

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Ignis'I look like a fucking prettyboy with my hair down' Scientia, Sequel to Water doesn't hurt handsome men, Smut, Smut will be in Chapter 2, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Having now officially married Ignis the two of you enjoy your honeymoon in Altissia, when another question comes up."Honey would you like kids?"Sequel to Water doesn't hurt handsome men.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since you're wedding and the two of you were now on your way to Altissia for your honeymoon.

The wedding had gone all but smoothly despite Ignis having made all the arrangements, with your input of course. 

The two of you had arranged for a wedding inside a lovely chapel, dark lilac roses as decorations, with satin ribbons. You didn't forget about a thing not even the priest to ordain the wedding. Only to have the chapel close down due to structural integrity making the building dangerous to all who enter lest something drop on their heads. So having only days to find a new place for the wedding the two of you frantically looked for another place only to be surprised by the king no less when he told Ignis he could hold it in the Citadel.

At first Ignis tried to decline saying only royalty should do such a thing but the King wouldn't hear it. "As royal adviser to the future king...and also brother to my son I would like to grant you this..will you permit me to do so?" This one sentence enough to make Ignis accept as he knew King Regis for the occasionally stubborn man he could be. Noctis inherited that from him.

With a little help from the chocobro squad, Iris and Noctis's fiance Lunafreya you made it in time to rewrite all the invitations, decorate the room King Regis had allowed you to use as a wedding hall and call all the caterers about the change of location. Naturally Prompto had volunteered to be the photographer wanting to be the one to photograph one of his best buddies's most important days. So when the day came he was armed and ready having multiple rolls of film on his person as he took pictures with his new camera that he bought specifically to get high quality pictures of the day.

Lady Lunafreya and Iris had tended to you, helping you in your wedding dress, checking your make up and hair. The occasional joke and gossip was also quite welcome as it calmed your nerves. 

When you finally stepped into the wedding hall all all the worries dissipated once you laid eyes on your fiance standing by the altar , look of surprise on his face when he saw you. A vision of beauty walking down the aisle.

The priest, which had been replaced by King Regis himself stood to the side nodding his head in approval as he looked at the two of you.

"You look breathtaking.."Ignis whispered as you took his arm before turning to King Regis that stood before you with a smile on his face.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and woman under the light of the Astrals as husband and wife." 

You smiled as you sat next to your now husband, thinking back to that moment. 

Ignis originally wanted to have a honeymoon somewhere close by in case Noctis would need him but Noctis told him if he wouldn't take you to Altissia for your honeymoon he would eat junk food for every meal for the rest of his days. Knowing Noctis would actually follow up his threat (even though it was a joking one), Ignis felt assured by the prince telling him in a way that he would be alright without him for a little bit and left for Altissia with you.

Fingers intertwined the two of you stepped off the boat, you mouth falling open as you took in the sight of the city." By the Six this place is gorgeous.... " you muttered as the two of you walked through the city. "I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying yourself."Ignis had been quiet, watching you marvel at the sights simply enjoying how much you were enjoying yourself. " What say you to having a light lunch? followed by some ice cream?"  

Hearing your stomach growl at the mention of food you nodded, heading to the gondola nearby. "Where are we going? there's a a cafe right there.." The man nodded as he helped you onto the gondola. "I am aware of that but for lunch I'd like to take you somewhere I think you might enjoy. " He smiled as the gondola took off. "Don't question it for now and just enjoy what the city has to offer. " He smiled and looked at you, playing with your fingers. Some part of him still didn't believe that the two of you were actually married.

Soon the gondola arrived at Maagho's and they were greeted by Weskham. "Ignis my boy I heard about your wedding congratulations, my apologies for not being there to congratulate you in person." The man behind the bar shook your husband's hand when his eyes noticed you standing next to him." OH and you must be the lady this lucky fella married." He smiled. "How are you liking Altissia so far? Way different from Lucis am I right?" 

"Altissia is beautiful, absolutely breathtaking and I'm happy to be here with my husband." You said as you wrapped your arm around his, a smile forming on his face as he looked at you. " Shall we go to our seats?"  He turned to Weskham to place his order. " A Fettini di Cernia and a Maagho Lasagna please." Seeing the man nod he walked off to your table, sitting  down with you.. " This place looks really nice..it's kind of like a little hideaway though" You giggled with glee as you liked the thought of that. Ignis and yourself in a hidden restaurant away from the world.

"I'm glad you like it here.."The voice of Weskham sounded next to you as he placed the dishes on the table. " Your Fettini di Cernia and Maagho Lasagna, enjoy." 

The lunch was light but delightful as the two of you chatted away about what happened the last couple days before your honeymoon laughing about things that seemed such a big deal and now so small. You fell silent however when your eyes fell on a happy family with their newborn child. Your want to become a mother and bear Ignis's child had been present for the longest of times but not knowing whether the two of you were ready you waited as things would smooth out by themselves.

"Quite adorable isn't it.." Your husband spoke as he found what you were looking at.  "Yeah.. hehe, I'm sorry Iggy...I won't ask that of you. I know you're busy and all with being Noctis's adviser among other things. I  really dont mean to pre---" You were silenced when he placed his hand over yours. His sea foam green eyes staring into yours. " Do you want to start a family with me? I mean rather...Would you like to start one with me?"  His eyes looking at yours. " I myself had been hoping for some rather joyous news lately."

your face turned crimson at the statement, Ignis had hoped that you were pregnant. The two of you hadn't bothered wearing condoms since the last time and you had dropped birth control all together as it was only making your cranky for some reason. But in return it made your sex life a whole lot more active when you dropped it cold turkey. So more often than not you found yourself waking up your husband as you slid him inside of you. Not that Ignis was complaining, the vision of you writhing underneath him first thing in the morning had become something he used to push himself through the more frustrating of days at work.

But so far no luck on conceiving. Some part of you wondered if your womb was defect because there was no way there wasn't a single sperm in him that wasn't actively attempting to impregnate your egg.  

You were brought back to reality with Ignis caressing your cheek. " Shall we retire for the day?" 

For a moment you found yourself confused as it was still pretty early in the afternoon but remembering the subject you had just talked about with him you nodded silently, his hand softly circles with his thumb on your hand as the two of you left for the hotel.

Once back in your room you turned to your husband. " Have you been trying to get me pregnant Ignis?" The man shook his head. " No, though I would not be opposed to it...which is why I asked.." He stepped closer, taking his glasses off to place them in his blazer's pocket, the blazer onto a chair. "But I would very much..like to try." 

 "I'm all yours.."

End Chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listened to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBXuQvVYDCo on repeat while writing this

Gently he laid you down on the bed, bodies still damp from the shower.

His eyes looked at you like the first time he saw you, all of you. Sea foam orbs etching your very image into his mind, wondering why you fell for him as you deserved better. This way of thinking being stopped by your hands cupping his face to pull him into a soft kiss, telling him you wouldn't settle for anyone but him as he was the one that held your heart.

Foreheads touching while a silent message of love and affection was shared in your eyes, your heart swelling at how much this man treasured you, cared for you. He held you like you were a dream, slipping from his fingers if he would hold on too tight. While knowing full well that you were as real as himself. The ring around your finger reminding him every time that this was the case as you kissed.

A small huff of frustration coming from him, finding himself not wanting to pull away from your lips yet feeling his body scream for oxygen gave him little other choice. 

Feeling him pull away for air your eyes fluttered open to look into his again, his eyes asking for permission to continue. A smile on your face being his answer as he lowered his mouth to your neck, softly kissing your skin to leave a trail of butterfly kisses as he went lower and lower until his head was in between your legs, softly kissing your folds before slowly pushing his tongue inside of you, his arms firmly around  your legs when he felt your hands grip his hair.

Cries of pleasure spilling from you feeling his tongue twist and curl inside of you, your toes curling at the small ripples of pleasure he sent coursing through you. He was slow, making sure you would last this time. The heat in your abdomen coiling and burning wanting to be fed. Tugging on his hair you made him look at you. A gasping, flustered mess because of him." Please..."

That one word being all that was needed. He released his hold on your legs to slowly climb back on top of you, pressing his lips against yours as he slowly slid inside of you. "I love you.." His voice shaky due to him being on the verge of losing the remainder of his composure, " I love you too Ignis.."

His thrusts were slow but deep, His eyes never leaving yours unless it was to kiss you. Your bodies tangled together, no part of your bodies weren't touching, one of his arms wrapped around you, the other sliding up on the bed to intertwine his fingers with yours. Soft gasps escaping your lips every time you felt him thrust inside of you, joining your bodies.

It hit the both of you slowly like waves of the ocean, the two of you slowly riding it out together sharing feverish kisses but not stopping. The both of you knew once wasn't going to ensure that you would conceive so your bodies kept rocking against one another, a thin sheen of sweat covering your bodies as the room grew hotter.  Your bodies frustrated at how slow you were going but your minds having the overhand wanting it to be done slowly. Ignis did thrust in a bit faster when he felt himself get close but slow enough to match a similar pace to the time before.

This time it hit hard like the waves hitting a rock in the ocean, a high pitch squeal coming from you as you felt him spill himself inside of you again before the two of you went limp in each other's arms,exhausted from the slow but very intense love making. Your hands ran through his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead, softly asking him if he was alright to which he answered that he just needed sleep..with you in his arms.

Smiling you hugged him, the two of you slowly drifting to sleep, both wishing to soon being able to share good news with your friends again.

 

The next day the two of you were having breakfast in bed, brought up to your room by the staff of the Leville, your naked forms snuggled together as you did, basking in each other's presence,  the one side you would never show to another.  It was only when the meal was done that the two of you decided to shower and actually go outside to see something other than the inside of your hotel room.

The two of you had the time of your life. You went sightseeing,visited the Totomostro, took pictures of nearly everything and of course went shopping for souvenirs for the rest of the band of friends. A flower hairpin for Iris, a new book that wasn't available in Lucis for Gladiolus, a couple camera straps for Prompto, a couples bracelet set for Noctis and Lunafreya, some top of the line tools for Cindy and a Cactuar statue set that was designed after Noctis and Lunafreya.

It wasn't until two weeks later when you had long returned from your honeymoon that you came into the bedroom running, falling onto the bed to wake your husband." Honey! Honey!" " You shook his sleeping frame seeing his eyes flutter open. "What is it? What is it?" he sounded slightly annoyed not appreciating being woken like that. His frown disappearing when he saw you hold up the positive pregnancy test." Truly? " You nodded holding four others, all of them positive. " Iggy love...we are going to be parents!"

Now laughing he hugged you, lifting you off the bed as he got up." We're going to be parents.." Pulling you into a hug again he felt a tear escape his eye as he felt his heart swell at the thought of the new addiction to the family. " This is ..one of the best days..." He whispered, the other best day being the day you married him. "  Thank you thank you."

Guess you had another good message to share with your friends.

The coming of a new member of the Scientia family.

 


End file.
